


Loving You

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, Hope you enjoyed it, M/M, Other, and cuddly feels, at least, did I hit the mark?, dongwoo - Freeform, infinite, that's what I was aiming for, who knows? not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Loving YouChapters: ONESHOTCharacters: InfiniteWarnings: None really, except for the failed fluff.Rating: ALLGenre: Fluff, Slice of LifeShort slice of life piece centering around Dongwoo and the person he is in love with.





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my earliest pieces and honestly, I have mixed feelings about it =3

He collapsed onto the sofa next to me, as completely drained from the day's events as I was. He shut his eyes before taking a couple of (what I knew to be very-well-deserved) breaths, which allowed me to glance freely over his features. The very same features I'd so grown to love. Shifting my gaze back to the almost silent television playing to no-one in particular, I cleared my throat and then tried to strike up a conversation.

"Well, today went well-" I started before I was rather rudely cut-off by a slightly unnaturally high-pitched voice launching into a slew of complaints, complete with eyes flying open, body twisting ever-so-slightly to face me, and arms waving around. Now, something you must understand about him, is that he doesn't get angry. Not really. He gets upset, sure...irritable, maybe, but not really angry. The few times he had been really angry never lasted either. His too-big heart winning out in the end. In all honesty, I didn't mind it, I preferred it. It was actually one of the things I loved about him. 

"Why do I always have to be the happy, hyper and innocent one? I'm not even the maknae! Can't Sungjong be the cute, innocent member? I'm not innocent! Well, I'm not guilty either...or perverted...Did you SEE what I had to wear today?! There might as well have not even been a shirt! We have members who have the bodies for those clothes! Why couldn't they wear them? And the HAIR! OH MY WORD! And that make-up?! URGH! I swear, I could actually hear my pores screaming and pleading for mercy!" He took a deep breath, still staring at me with the wide eyes and flinging his arms around to emphasize his rather numerous irks for the day, then deciding that I didn't quite understand his dilemma fully, mimicked his pores in an even higher pitch. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NO MORE!!!! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

At this point, he was almost flapping his arms. He stared at me for a second longer before collapsing back into the couch, gaze shifting off to the television set, arms folded across his chest, and pouted cutely. Honestly, I had to fight down the urge to kiss him. We'd been together now for a good couple of months, but sometimes it felt like we had spent every single day of our lives together. He made me smile, and I made him smile, and right now that was good enough for both of us.

We had decided not to say anything about our relationship to any of our other members, just to be safe. It's not that we were ashamed, the honest truth is that we both loved our jobs and didn't want to have to give that up, and we were happy with things being the way they were. It was actually exciting hiding our relationship. It's not that we didn't trust the other members, it's just that we felt that when the time was right, and they did need to know, then they would know. Until then, we had decided that we would keep playing our game of are they together or are they not together.

I hung my arm across the sofa, making sure not to actually touch him, and sighed in what I hoped was not going to be correctly deciphered as my contented sigh. Yes, he made me happy, unbelievably so, even when he was sulking or upset. Even when it was with me. Still looking at the television I frowned slightly and then finally began to answer him.

"Honestly though, you’re cute.” I started, quickly adding a “In a very manly way,” when his head spun in my direction, “but see, you were signed to be the happy, hyper, innocent member of this group. We all have our different roles that were assigned to us. We were fortunate, actually. We got to be closer to our actual selves than a lot of other artists have. Well, except for the existence of L… Anyway! No one knows you better than I do, and I can honestly tell you, that I fell in love with you because of who you are, so don’t try to change that.” He smiled at me as I turned to look at him, and I continued, “The make-up we all had to plaster on today because we are stars. We’re idols, and being famous means that you always have to look your best. Besides,” I smirked, “Your body is perfectly suited to being shown off, and I quite enjoyed seeing you in the clothes you had on.”

He slapped my chest and muttered something about a pervert before getting up and walking around the sofa to the kitchen. I watched him leave, a small pang of loneliness growing in my heart. Half way across the room, he turned back to face me, smiling broadly.

“Thank you for holding me.” He stated simply before ducking out of the room into the kitchen, his cheeks three shades pinker than they were a minute ago.

I sighed to myself, turning to face the television again. Reaching for the remote, I turned the sound up before I muttered the phrase I was dying to say, letting the sounds of the advertisement drown out my words.

“I love you.”

 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> So, I intentionally decided to leave it pretty much nameless.  
> Except that "he" is Dongwoo.  
> Who do you guys think I wrote the first person perspective as though? =)   
> (It's not Jjong though, seeing as he's mentioned in the conversation.)
> 
> DongGyu? 2Woo? YaDong? DongYeol? DongSoo?


End file.
